Nitty Gritty Kitty
by doodlefreak
Summary: Gary, a small feline, is bored at his house when a small stranger steps in to give him just the right 'attention' he's been needing. Palletshipping. Gary and Ash as fluff balls of fur.


**Whee, I have NO idea where this flew in from. I just... opened up word and it... sort of just... came out. I don't know. I WANT to say LOL to that, but IM chat mixed with FanFiction sort of irks me, A/N or not.** **So, here is your guys' Palletshipping fix :D 'Cuz I know you need it.**

**Warnings: Um... implications of... uh, well, you'll find out. If it makes you uncomfortable... sorry? I didn't mean it, I swear! O.O And the usual fluffy shounen-ai, but I'm sure you already assumed that.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah... blah. I have no money, I don't want money, and I sure as hell don't make any money from this. And I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

**Nitty Gritty Kitty**

* * *

A ball of yarn just didn't hold any particular interest to one Gary, household pet of the Hikari's. There he sat, paws absently flicking back and forth to bat at the strange, deformed fabric bunch that had once held the form of a sphere. Eyes drooped and hazed out, his tail twitched at a sound before going lax once again as the sounds diminished in the other room. The lump of red went still as the young cat yawned and sat up to clean himself.

Moments later, and after he had decided that his russet fur was now smoothed and groomed to his liking, another sound, quieter this time, caught his attention. It was high pitched and piercing, akin to the kind of noise his master made when a critter was loose on the floor. His ears perked immediately at the thought of chasing around something that actually ran on its own, opposed to the boring pile of string next to him. Gary stalked away into the kitchen, haunches raised.

As soon as he was in the kitchen he had to avoid several feet that were not present any other time during the day. Some he recognized; like the mucky brown tennis shoes of Tracey, his master's acquaintance, and the pristine black heels of Jessie, the owner of the Persian cat next door that he detested. Some he didn't remember and some he had feint recognition of, but not enough to remember right of the bat and be vaguely interested in. Right now, he was a cat on a mission – a mission to find some entertainment in this dang place.

Once he reached his owner he sat at her feet, looked up, and let out a ringing meow to get her attention. He blinked in scandalized alertness when she almost stepped on him and went forward instead of giving him his earned attention. The cat hissed as he turned around.

His owner let out another screech and he was on the prowl again, wondering what it could have been that made her scream like _that_. It surely wasn't anything he had ever heard before and that was saying something, he knew just about everything going on in this territory. This was his domain, his area, his field of precise, his province, and his—

"Gary! Look what aunty got us for as a housewarming gift!"

The thoughts stopped abruptly when he was met with wide, bright eyes that just screamed chaos.

Gary faltered.

"Isn't he _cute_?" his owner squealed again while holding the something out to him, like she expected him to take it, those eyes coming closer, right into his personal space.

Gary faltered once again when something scratchy – something _wet_ – swiped across his nose. He let out his own shriek and hissed once again, fur puffing out in all directions as he backed up strait into the wall behind him. A chorus of human laughs erupted.

That was it. His pride was forever exiled from his being.

Despite his clawing backwards to get away from that wicked tongue (the one that he deemed to be the wet thing that made his pride diminish in a matter or seconds), Gary couldn't get away from it, for he was jammed into a corner, unable to get away from his master's perky attitude toward all things cute.

After some time his master got the hint and backed off, turning to her guests once again as he started to bore her with his predictable actions. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her make an indistinct hand motion in the direction of himself while she exclaimed, "Oh, Gary? He's just a stiff. Don't worry, he'll warm up to him sooner of later. It took me _months_ to warm him up before he actually started to purr."

His back hairs stood up in indignation. Resigned to never be in her presence while she was with company, he stalked back from whence he came; in front of the living room couch.

As soon as he flumped down in his usual worn down spot he immediately bolted back up. Those same eyes from before stared back at him as he huffed and puffed, trying to meld himself into the couch cushions. His claws didn't come loose without some tugging.

When composure finally decided to come back to him he sat up proudly like he had never been scared in his life. No sir-ee, this feline was a proud one, and pride always came before humility. And so, finally being able to look properly at his would-be tormentor without any screaming females and heart attacks, Gary was finally able to see what beget havoc on his calm, albeit boring, day. Once again, he blinked, but this time with the addition of a head tilt.

Right in front of him, using what had to be the cheesiest human-like flashing of canines he'd ever seen on a cat, was a black, indigo striped cat not unlike himself. Somewhat smaller he would agree, but the same.

Gary stared.

And stared.

And then vehemently stared some more as the pieces lined themselves up.

And _it_ stared right back.

Gary wanted to claw something.

But instead, being the good little kitty he was (and not wanting to have to go thought the wrath of his owner) he simply turned tail and scampered the other way.

Apparently, the other was kitten wasn't satisfied, and decided that their time together was far from over. Gary received a tackle for that one, and then a chew on the ear for batting away at his attacker.

The black kitten thrummed his back paws against Gary's belly, claws sheathed in a playful manner as they tussled and tossed on the ground. The small bicker only ended when Gary had pinned the other under him after a mishap that had them slamming into the leg of the table set on the other side of the room. He leered down, happy with his small victory for a few moments. That, too, was short lived as the other flipped them with a trick that Gary couldn't quite see, and he saw stars as his head met mutely with the carpet. His tail waved back and forth with hardly concealed annoyance.

Cobalt eyes stared down at him with a fiery passion of blue flames. Gary felt himself shrink down to size a notch before his pride kicked in once more. He snorted in the only way he could as a cat and snapped his head the other way, not looking at the other directly. He faintly registered the human words 'Ash' on the other's collar as it glinted in the afternoon sun of gleaming through the blue curtains.

The coffee cat's fur stood on end again as a light body settled on his own and a small mouth chomped down on his ear. He felt a ruffle on his side, a sure indication that the blue cat's tail was _wagging_. What kind of cat wags their tail, anyway? Gary sure didn't, he knew that much.

Regardless of himself, Gary laid there and took it like a feline, abiding by his own self rule of 'If You Lost It, You Lost It'. He allowed the other to nibble on his ear, and then lick it once or twice as a sorry whenever he flinched because a bite was too hard or too much on one spot. He even let 'Ash' groom the side of his face.

…but damn it, his mouth was going too far!

Gary quickly pushed the other off with a sharp kick to the stomach and switched their positions. He growled primitively down at the other cat and started the same treatment. Ash was laterally and figuratively a pussy, in his opinion. A few nicks to the ear and he was mewling like a two day old kitten that hadn't gotten its milk.

It was only when Gary was satisfied that his territory was 'marked' that he sat back up and curled his tail around his paws. If he was human he would be smirking… and cackling evilly, he supposed. But he wasn't nearly that petty.

The other cat sat up and well and shook himself off, turning a misgiving look towards him that almost hurt _his_ pride by looking at it. Gary felt bad – a little.

Letting out a breath of air, he turned around and settled in a crouch, shaking his head and closing his eyes, already regretting what he was doing. With small resignation, he waved his bottom in the air. Ash got the hint. Gary was immediately tackled into the ground.

A half hour later Gary and Ash sat on the carpeted floor in contentment, purring softly. Having expended all their energy domineering and submitting to each other, they were now just two happy little kitties basking in the sun of the open screen window.

Ash tucked himself under Gary's chin and rubbed himself there. If any part of Gary's skin was showing it would be a bright red tint, but he wasn't going to say anything on that manner.

Hours later Dawn would scream (with joy); "Oh my _God_! My cats are _gay_…!"

The End. XD

* * *

**Please inform me of any typos :D**

**Flames will be eated. And then I will bitch to you 'bout my burnt tongue. Grar.  
**

**But, of course, I will molest all my reviewers and coddle any and all kind words to myself, kukuku.  
**


End file.
